Martha or Rose?
by teamtennantgirl1987
Summary: The Doctor starts travelling with Martha. When he finds Rose, who does he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Martha or Rose?

Rating: K+

Summary: The Doctor starts travelling with Martha. When he finds Rose, who does he choose?

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. However, after reading this you'll see just how close I am.

----------------------

Martha was just having an ordinary day in her hometown of London.  
She had been shopping with her mates and was slowly walking home while listening to music on her MP3 player.  
She hadn't noticed the person walking towards her.  
Martha walked straight in to the person and the contents of the bag she was carrying fell everywhere.  
"I am so sorry." she said, as she turned off her MP3 player and started picking up her stuff of the floor.  
"It's ok." the person said. "I'll help you." "Thank you." Martha said, looking up to see a tall, good-looking man with short brown hair, and he was wearing a pinstripe suit with a brown coat over the top of it. On his feet, he was wearing Converse trainers.

The Doctor looked at this girl.  
She looked like a girl he could trust.  
He helped her pick up her stuff and put it back in the bags.  
"Looks like you had a good time shopping, Martha." he said.  
Martha looked at him.  
"How do you know my name?" she asked, surprised.  
He smiled at her.  
"Your ID fell out your bag." he replied.  
Martha smiled.  
"Of course." she said. "Thank you…um I don't know your name." He was sure he could trust her. He looked around to make sure that no one else was close enough to hear. "You look like someone I can trust. I am the Doctor." he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Martha looked at him.  
"Doctor Who?" asked Martha.  
The Doctor explained to Martha.  
"Why are you telling me all this?" she said, confused.  
"Like I said, I trust you." the Doctor replied.  
"How can I believe all this stuff you are telling me?" said Martha, she started picking her bags up.  
The Doctor got to them before her.  
"Let me show you something." he said, as he started walking away carrying Martha's bag.  
She looked at him walking away. This was too much for her to take in at the moment. She picked up the other bag and she followed him.  
They came to a stop by a blue police box.  
"There you go." The Doctor said, grinning.  
"It's a police box." she said.  
"Well, yes. But this isn't just any old police box." He walked over to it and opened the door.  
"Come in." he said, holding the door open for her.  
"What do you mean come in? There isn't much room in there at all." He was still waiting for her. So she walked over and had the surprise of her life.

"You look surprised." The Doctor said, seeing the look on her face.  
"How the ……?" "Heard the saying, never judge a book by its cover"  
"Yes, but?" Martha said.  
"This is my TARDIS." The Doctor said.  
"Your what?" she asked.  
TARDIS, otherwise known as Time And Relative Dimension In Space. In this, we can travel to any place, to a certain date. Martha couldn't believe all this.  
"Sorry. I have to go." Martha said, picking up her bags and left.  
The Doctor just stood there, surprised.

Martha got home, put her shopping away and sat down trying to figure out what had happened.  
She went out for a walk, looking for the TARDIS and also the Doctor She found the TARDIS.  
"You looking for me?" came the Doctors voice from behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
Also there is spoilers in this for the TORCHWOOD finale, if you haven't already seen it

Martha looks around at him.  
"Don't do that." she said to him.  
The Doctor looks at her.  
"Sorry" he replied, then looks at the TARDIS.  
Martha looks over to it as well.  
"So," she says, looking at The Doctor. "Are you going to show me where that thing can go"  
The Doctor looks back at her.  
"You've changed your tune. You ran out of the TARDIS earlier"  
Martha starts walking towards the TARDIS.  
"That was just the surprise, now, come on"  
The Doctor unlocks the door.  
"You are so bossy, just like..." he stops, remembering Rose. "What?" she says, wondering why he stopped talking.  
"Oh, it's nothing." he grins and opens the TARDIS door, and lets Martha go in first.

He closes the door behind him, and goes over the controls.  
"Ok, we are on our way to London 2210." he said sitting by Martha.  
"What happened then"  
"Don't know, lets find out."

They thought they were going to London 2210.But they were actually going to Cardiff 2007.  
"Whats happening?" The Doctor said, running over to the console. He looks at the monitor.  
"Cardiff 2007?" Then he remembers.  
"The rift"  
Martha looks at him "The what"  
"The rift, in Cardiff. Outside the Millenium Centre. It..." he stops and looks up from the monitor.  
There was a man standing there.  
The Doctor looks at him, surprised "Jack?" 


End file.
